


The Other Minister

by Shoshal_Network



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshal_Network/pseuds/Shoshal_Network
Summary: After Theresa May becomes Prime Minister, she receives an odd visit from someone calling herself the Minister of Magic.Basically, what it would be like if you were a fly on the wall when Hermione comes to brief the new Muggle Prime Minister





	1. Chapter 1

She stood alone in the office, her office, savoring the triumph that was hers after so many years of dreaming and scheming. The whole thing had been a debacle, the referendum and then the damn resignation, of course a man would duck out at the first sign of trouble and leave someone else to clean up the mess. But, it had paved the way for this moment, paved the way for her to become Prime Minister. She was exhausted, the campaign had been grueling, and she was looking forward to quiet night before facing the tasks of her new position.  
She heard a cough coming from behind her and whipped around, but there was nothing there, only the old and discolored oil painting of the frog-like man. She had seen it many times before when she had met with the former prime minister, but she had never paid it any mind. She heard the cough again, and this time she could have sworn she had seen the painting move. She shook her head briskly, she was more tired than she thought and had better turn in. But before she could move, the portrait began to speak. She froze.  
“The Minister of Magic is about to arrive in order to introduce herself. Please do not be alarmed.” The portrait croaked. Before she could react, call security, or run from the room, the old fireplace burst into life. Green flames licked the old bricks, and she had only just taken a step back when a woman appeared, brushing ash from her sleeve as she emerged from the flames, which immediately vanished. The mysterious woman had bushy brown hair that was pinned back from her face, and she looked like she was on her way to a fancy dress party. She wore long blue robes that were covered in intricate silver embroidery, pointy-toed boots peeked out from beneath the hem. And she was young, the Prime Minister had a good few decades on her.  
“Hello Prime Minister, pleasure to meet you,” the woman stuck out her hand, “allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Granger and I’m the Minister of Magic. I’m sure you’re very confused and this is all a bit overwhelming, but I will explain everything.” Hermione led the startled looking Prime Minister to her chair, before taking a seat opposite.  
“Who? What? How?” the Prime Minister mumbled, pointing from Hermione to the fireplace to the portrait. “Is this some sort of joke? Jeremy having a bit of a laugh?”  
“I’m afraid not, the opposition isn’t trying to gaslight you. Let’s have a drink and I’ll explain everything,” she said calmly and with a kind smile. From the folds of her robes she pulled a wooden wand, which she waved lazily over the desk. A bottle of brandy appeared, along with two snifters. “You like brandy, yes?” Hermione asked. The Prime Minister could only nod. “I did some research before coming this evening. You see, I like to be prepared.” She smiled again as she poured them each a glass of amber liquid. She lifted her glass, “to women in government,” and then clinked it against the Prime Minister’s. She took a sip and sat back in her chair.  
“I’ve never done this whole introduction thing before, your predecessor had already been briefed by the time I became Minister, so please stop me if you have any questions or need anything explained further.” And then Hermione launched into a confusing explanation of magic and something called the Ministry of Magic and Muggles and broomsticks and dragons (dragons!). The Prime Minister sat, dumbstruck, unable to voice the scores of questions flying into her mind.  
“Now, it used to be that our two Ministries wouldn’t interact very much, but one of my main platforms has been increased communication between the Magic and Muggle worlds. So much of what we do impacts your world, and vice versa, of course. I’ll be popping by every once in a while, and if there’s anything of importance that you need to know. Any last questions?”  
The Prime Minister shook her head, still trying to wrap her mind around what she had been told.  
“Well, it’s been a pleasure, Prime Minister. I must say it’s delightful to have another woman in charge, I wasn’t rather fond of your predecessor’s machismo, never took me seriously because I was a woman.” Hermione stood up, “good night, Prime Minister. For both of our sakes I hope we don’t meet again too soon.”  
Hermione was halfway towards the fireplace when the Prime Minister found her voice.  
“Why hasn’t anyone told me about you? Why wasn’t I warned by the last Prime Minister?”  
Hermione turned around, and with a warm smile answered, “Oh, Prime Minister, are you ever going to tell anyone about this?” And then the green flames returned and in an instant she was gone.

\---

Several months later, after an incredibly odd conversation with the new President of the United States, the Prime Minister sat in her office, preparing for a meeting when the portrait coughed again. She ignored it, hoping that it, and her memory of that meeting all of those months ago, was some odd hallucination brought on by stress and lack of sleep.  
The portrait coughed again, “the Minister of Magic kindly requests a meeting.”  
“I’m too busy.” The Prime Minister said, not looking up from her papers.  
“The Prime Minister has incredibly important intelligence to convey and will be arriving momentarily.” No sooner had the portrait finished speaking than the fireplace was filled with emerald flames. Hermione stepped out of the flames, dark circles under her eyes.  
“Hello Prime Minister, I’m sorry I don’t have much time to chat. But a dark wizard just won the election in America. MACUSA and a consortium of other magical governments are working together on that, but just thought you should know!” She gave a quick wave before reentering the flames.  
The Prime Minister stared at the fireplace, and then with a small shrug mused, “Well that explains a lot…”


	2. Chapter 2

They were three years into negotiations and no closer to reaching a deal. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a full night’s sleep and she was starting to grasp at straws. She stared, unseeing, willing herself to concentrate. Her eyes focused on the old painting of the frog-like man and she suddenly had an idea. Several months before, the Minister of Magic (who Teresa thought of as “The Other Minister”), had stuck her head out of the fireplace and relayed the information that the president of the United States was actually a dark wizard and that the wizarding community was working to fix it. Could their lot have had something to do with referendum?  
She’d never done this before, but Hermione had told her that if she ever needed to get in contact she should talk to the portrait. She cleared her throat, and feeling incredibly silly, spoke.  
“Pardon me, but, er, could I please speak with the Minister? Er, thank you.”  
Nothing happened and she cursed herself for being so foolish.  
“The Minister of Magic will arrive shortly,” the portrait croaked and she jumped. She sat up straighter, arranging her papers and thoughts.  
The fireplace burst into green flames and a moment later Hermione Granger stepped out and into the office.   
“Evening, Prime Minister,” she said as she brushed ash off of her emerald green cloak. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”   
“Well, remember after the American elections you told me that wizards, dark wizards, were involved?”  
“Yes, and I do apologize that that’s still going on, it would appear that he’s confunded half of the country, well, I should really say a little less than half...But anyway, fixing it is still MACUSA’s top priority. They have their best auror’s on the job, Elizabeth and Pete really do know what they’re doing, and hopefully that will be all sorted soon.”  
“Right, well, I was wondering if dark wizards might have been involved with everything happening over here. With the referendum and all of that.” Theresa said expectantly.  
Hermione surveyed her for a moment, she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Prime Minister, that’s all your lot, nothing to do with us.”  
“Oh,” she visibly deflated, sinking back into her chair, “ah, well, worth an ask.”  
“Indeed.” Hermione paused for a moment, “though it wouldn't surprise me if that Nigel was part troll…”


End file.
